Generally described, computing devices may convey items of digital content to users. For example, computing devices may visually convey items of content such as animations, electronic books, electronic periodicals, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof on an electronic screen or touchscreen. Computing devices may also direct audible output through headphones or speakers to convey items of audible content such as audiobooks, songs, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof.
In some instances, a particular item of content may be available in a variety of versions. While the subject matter and general progression of each content version may the same, each version may differ in one or more ways. For example, a novel may be available in an unabridged version, an abridged version, or a summary version. Illustratively, the unabridged version may correspond to an original author's work. Similarly, the abridged version may correspond to a version of that original work that has been edited to condense the work, or to make the original work easier to consume. Further, the summary version may correspond to a very condensed version that may omit significant portions of the original work. In some instances, expanded versions of a content item may also be available. For example, “extended editions” or “director's cuts,” may reincorporate material initially omitted from a standard version of the content item.
A given user may have different preferences regarding which version of a content item to consume. For example, a user concerned with authenticity may elect to consume the original or unabridged convent version, while a user concerned with the complexity or length of the content may elect to consume the abridged content version. Similarly, a user concerned only with the basic outline of the content may elect to consume the summarized version.